Connor MacLeod (TV Series)
For the Movie Universe counterpart, please see Connor MacLeod (Movie Universe) For the Animated Series counterpart, please see Connor MacLeod (The Animated Series) ---- Connor MacLeod was an Immortal, and the first Immortal to bear the moniker of "Highlander." He was a powerful individual, known for being a strong mentor and a charismatic friend. He was taken in by Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez after his First Death in the 16th century and eventually took in his kinsman, Duncan MacLeod, as his pupil in the 17th century. Early life Connor MacLeod was born in 1518 in Glenfinnan, Scotland, near the shores of Loch Shiel. He was raised by his father and his mother, Caiolin MacLeod. In 1528, in celebration of Connor's 10th birthday, his cousin Dougal caught a salmon for him that they soon ate.Highlander (the Book) As a prominent member of the clan, he was quickly betrothed and married to a neighboring clanswoman, Katherine. When the Clan MacLeod went to war against Clan Fraser in 1536, he departed eagerly with Dougal, and rode at the side of Angus, the clan chieftain. As the battle began, Connor took the field readily, however he started to feel very strange, like he was sensing something at the battle. It was there that he saw lightning in the sky and the Kurgan on top of a hill. Despite his demands, not one Fraser would face the young Highlander. Without warning, the Kurgan rode straight up to Connor, dismounted, and easily stabbed him in the stomach, dealing a mortal wound. As the Kurgan prepared to deliver a beheading stroke, Dougal and Angus rushed in, leaving the young Highlander to pass out on the battlefield. Connor was brought back to a deathbed by his kinsmen, where a weeping Kate watched over him. When Connor did not die, the townspeople (including his wife and cousin) believed his recovery was the work of the devil and threatened to burn him at the stake. Dougal, especially adamant for Connor’s death, viciously beat his cousin with fists, head butts and rocks. Angus, however, decided that Connor be banished. Swearing never to forget his chieftain, Connor staggered out of Glenfinnan, vowing never to return. Immortal Beginnings Connor wandered around the land until he met Heather MacDonald, the daughter of a blacksmith. Under her father, Angus MacDonald's training, Connor learned the art of blacksmithing for himself, and he and Heather soon fell in love. In 1539, the two married and that same year Angus passed on. With Angus's death, Connor took over the business, beginning a secluded yet passionate lifestyle with his new bride. In 1541, Connor and Heather received a visitor: Immortal Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez, who told Connor about his Immortality and offered his services as a mentor. Under his guidance, Connor learned discipline, physical conditioning, advanced sword fighting, the way of Immortals, and The Game and its assorted Rules. Ramírez also told Connor more about the Kurgan, admitting that the evil Immortal's interest in Connor was what led Ramírez to seek the Highlander out himself. Ramirez also brought a grim reality to The Highlander’s attention: his marriage to Heather was dangerous and fruitless, as she would be a target for his enemies, and he would most certainly outlive her and would never be able to provide her children. Despite Ramirez’s warnings, however, Connor elected to stay at Heather's side. One night, while Connor was absent, the Kurgan found his home, killed Ramírez, and raped Heather. When Connor returned, he found his tower in ruins from the fight, and his friend and brother dead. He would not learn of Heather's rape, however, until centuries later. In 1555, Connor learned that his mother had been arrested and accused of bearing the devil's offspring. Knowing that Glenfinnan was seeking to have Caolin burned in his stead, Connor immediately rode for his old home to bring his mother to Glencoe. Despite Connor’s best efforts, he found himself imprisoned by the people of Glenfinnan, led by Father Rainey and his fellow priest, Connor's childhood friend Jacob Kell. An agonized Connor was forced to watch as his mother burned. In a blind rage, Connor turned on his former clansmen, cutting down Father Rainey and Jacob Kell in cold blood and burning Glenfinnan almost to the ground. Despite this, Connor was able to return to Glencoe and be with Heather. One night, Heather cut a piece of her hair to give to Connor. When he asked why, she said that it was the only part of her that would never grow old. Decades passed and, as Ramirez had warned, Heather grew older and more frail, while Connor retained his original appearance. In 1590, Heather died of old age in her husband's arms, her last request being to light a candle for her every year on her birthday. Heartbroken, he buried her next to Ramirez's grave, using his family claymore as a headstone. Taking his former teacher's katana as his own, Connor left Scotland to explore the world. Wanderings (16th & 17th Century) Early into his travels, Connor went to Edinburgh where he learned to read and write. In 1599, Connor worked as a field hand for a farmer and his daughter Sarah. Sarah showed interest in Connor, but he feared to fall in love again after the pain of seeing Heather die. When the farm was attacked by two brigands, Connor was killed and revived, killing the attackers. He quickly left Scotland for England.Highlander: The Final Dimension (Original Script) In the late 16th Century, Connor met Immortal Thomas Cavanaugh, a friend of Ramirez. He went to a gathering where Cavanaugh called all local Immortals to Holy Ground to talk about the nature of the prize, it's importance, why it should be won by good men, and asks them all to teach what they learn. After this, Connor and Cavanaugh become good friends.Highlander: The Final Dimension (Original Script) In 1601 during his travels to North Africa, he meets Sunda Kastagir and becomes his best friend. Some time after meeting Cavanaugh, Connor traveled to Japan to request training from the Immortal Japanese sorcerer Nakano, an acquaintance of Ramírez. Nakano held his residence in a cave of Mount Niri and had gained a reputation as a master of illusion. Nakano trained Connor in the ways of the sword, as well as the power of illusion. One day, Nakano told Connor of the danger of Kane, a powerful Immortal who had taken many heads. Connor's physical training proved useful, however he was not able to complete his illusion training. In 1594, Kane and his pupils, Khabul Khan and Senghi Khan, found and came into Nakano's cave. Connor attacked Kane, only for Kane to stab him in the stomach. Nakano pursuaded Kane to fight him, only for him to lose his head. As Kane took in Nakano's Quickening, the power proved to be too much and the cave began collapsing. Connor managed to escape, but Kane and his pupils were left trapped in the cave, where they stayed four nearly four centuries. In 1611, Connor was rescued from the sea off Cape Horn by The Jugleor, commanded by a Captain Farrell. Traveling with them, he befriended the ship’s first mate, Carmichael, learning much of seamanship.The Element of Fire Some time later, Connor met back up with Cavanaugh. While talking, Cavanaugh told Connor that he should start living, rather than drifting as he had been doing. Listening to the advice, Connor left England. In 1625, Connor returned to Scotland right after the Battle of Glen Fruin. There he met Duncan MacLeod, a fellow Immortal from the same clan, although another account references that the two met while Duncan was trying to drown himself. Connor told him of his Immortal ways and took him on as his student. Over their training, the two became good friends and treated one another as brothers. Early into Duncan's training, the two went to Aberdeen where they both met Immortal Nerissa. The next day, St. Valentine's Day, Connor met back up with Carmichael, who was surprised to see Connor looking exactly the same. The next day, Connor and Duncan said their goodbyes to Carmichael, only to see his ship burst into flames as it left the harbor. Connor, learning it to be the work of Nerissa and her teacher Khordas, challenged Khordas, however Nerissa shot Connor and the two ran away. In 1630, while Connor was away, Duncan was approached by Immortal Martin Hyde. Hyde demanded Connor's location, which Duncan did not know. Rather than fight Duncan, Hyde left, only wanting to fight "seasoned" Immortals.Prodigal Son In 1631, Connor was training Duncan in Ravenna, Italy. As they dueled, Connor showed Duncan a new move that Connor said could be unstoppable. In 1632, back in Scotland, Connor and Duncan heard of a village that had been attacked by Khordas. They traveled there and began tracking him, their pursuit lasting three months before they finally caught up with both Khordas and Nerissa on Rannoch Moor. Duncan took Nerissa' head, but Khordas managed to escape. Duncan soon left Connor to begin travels on his own. In 1670, Connor graduated from the University of Trinity having pursued Latin. In 1680, Connor was in Shanghai with Duncan and met the Immortal Kiem Sun. In the early 1700s Connor was in the far East and beheaded an Immortal there. Wanderings (18th Century) In 1712, Connor met up with Duncan in Ireland. While riding and talking about Scotland, they encountered a carriage being held up by some bandits claiming to be collecting money for the king. It was there that Connor and Duncan met pre-Immortal Catherine Mary "Kate" Devaney. Connor and Duncan dealt with the bandits, allowing Kate to leave as well as catching the attention of Duncan. In 1715, Connor was in China when he heard about Duncan marrying Kate. He soon arrived in Ireland to congratulate his friend on his marriage. However, he told Duncan that his marriage to Kate would bring suffering to him when she dies of old age. However, Duncan angrily told him that he loved her and would hold on to her for as long as they were together. Unable to let fate decide Kate's future, Duncan killed Kate on their wedding night to make her Immortal. The event would soon cause Duncan's relationship with Kate to suffer. Connor soon arrived in America in the 1770s and met Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, and others. Ironically, Connor refused at first to participate in their revolution, telling Jefferson that America was doomed. In 1777, Connor met with Kastagir again and served as part of General Washington's army in Valley Forge during the American Revolutionary War. In 1783, Connor was in Boston where he attended a party thrown by Kastagir. During the party, Connor became highly inebriated and ended up insulting the wife of local businessman Mr. Bassett. Enraged, Basset challenged Connor to a duel and easily stabbed Connor through the stomach. Because Connor was so drunk, he forgot to act dead and stood back up. To his disbelief, Bassett stabbed MacLeod again and again, until the drunken Highlander, sick of the whole business, apologized for his words and staggered away. Connor swore off any more of Kastagir's alcohol and parties for the rest of his days. In 1786, Connor was in Europe with Duncan where they had a run-in with Duncan's friend, Hugh Fitzcairn. Fitzcairn ended up taking a woman that Connor had interest in.Till Death (Deleted Scene) Around this time, Connor met back up with Cavanaugh and took a ship with him to France, where Connor met Isabelle Tourez. However, remembering what Cavanaugh said about falling in love with Mortals, Connor gave Isabelle a ring to remember him by. Soon afterwards, Connor and Cavanaugh were captured. Cavanaugh was guillotined and Connor was forced to take his Quickening. With the distraction, Connor managed to escape. Between 1793 and 1794, Connor lent his support to the French Revolution. He met and fell in love with Lady Sarah Barrington, the English niece of a French noble. Connor was approached by his Immortal friend Pierre Bouchet, who told him his participation in the Revolution was needed and forcing Connor to say goodbye. Connor was later sentenced to die on the guillotine by the king, however, Pierre, having grown tired of his Immortal life, took Connor's place. Sarah had witnessed the event, thinking that it was Connor himself who had died. Sometime later, Sarah eventually married another man and had his children. Watching from afar, Connor saw that she was happy with her new life. Not wanting to spoil it, Connor left, never revealing his survival to her. In 1796, under his identity of Adrian Montague, Connor purchased the Hudson Street property in New York City. Some year later, he would use it to house Nash Antiques. That same year, he was invited to the 100th wedding anniversary of Robert and Angelina de Valicourt. After hearing Fitzcairn would be there, however, he decided to not go.Till Death (Deleted Scene) In 1800, Connor encountered Kastagir in the West Indies. Wanderings (19th Century) In 1815, Connor was with the Duke of Wellington at the Battle of Waterloo. In 1851, Connor and Duncan were at a bar in Dry River, Texas, where Connor was shot for cheating in a card game. Duncan used this as advantage in order to get a map they'd been needing. Using Connor Immortality, Duncan pretended to raise the dead. The two were quickly forced out of the bar, being called witches in the process. They used the map to go to Keane's Dig, where Kastagir was hiding. Kastagir had experienced a Dark Quickening and required certain items which Connor had been able to acquire. As Kastagir requested, the two sealed up Keane's Dig and forced him to get through his Dark Quickening, also requesting that one of them take his head if he could not overcome it. Fortunately, Kastagir was able to fight his demons and survive.''Highlander'' #8 In 1853, Connor was captain of the Rosemary when Duncan signed aboard. The ship sank in a storm after another run-in with Khordas. The log of the Rosemary was saved. In 1872, Connor journeyed to visit Duncan in the American West and meet his adopted tribe, only to see his kinsman through another personal tragedy when U.S. soldiers led by Indian tracker Kern massacred Duncan's tribe, including his wife and adopted son.Line Of Fire Somberly, Connor helped his friend and student cremate the bodies of his tribe, advising him on the risks and rewards of Immortality.The Gathering In 1879, Connor was in South Africa, serving in the British Army during the Anglo-Zulu War. Connor was the only survivor of his unit and was captured by the Zulu King Cetewayo. While in captivity, Connor learned that he was being fattened up for ritual combat. Connor was able to meet back up with Kastagir, who lied to him and told him he would be facing another Immortal. Connor soon fought against the Zulu champion with a spear, which he found to be a disadvantage since he could not behead his opponent. Despite this, Connor was able to match the champion, stab him, and quickly figure out that the champion was not an Immortal. That night, Kastagir helped him escape and showed him the way to the closest British camp.Highlander (the Book) In 1888, Connor was walking in the White Chapel District of London when he heard a woman scream. He soon found an Immortal, the elusive Jack the Ripper, trying to kill a prostitute. Connor challenged Jack, which allowed the prostitute to escape. After a quick fight, Connor was able to take Jack's head, putting an end to the Ripper. In 1897, Connor was once again a seaman, this time to the gunrunning Captain David Carruthers commanding The Dido. When Khordas and Lauren reappeared in Duncan's life at his new Nantucket home, he called on Connor and the two finally ended their long running feud with Khordas, taking his head. Lauren, however, escaped. Wanderings (20th Century) and Fatherhood In 1902, Connor attended Yale university where he joined the rugby team and won the state championship that year. Later in 1920, he went to England, where he enrolled at Cambridge University. In 1927 he played baseball for The New York Yankees and a year later he bought farm land in Worstick, PA. In 1943, when World War II broke out in Europe, Connor fought as a partisan in France. He served in a unit under Sgt. W.W. Hicks, where he became friends with Captain Dale Stark, their unit's chaplain. The two, along with every other able-bodied man in their unit, were quickly force to man the perimeter. The unit was hit by a Nazi mortar attack, which killed Stark. Hicks saw Connor revive but said nothing.''Highlander'' #5 Later that year, during a heated skirmish in a local French village, Connor encountered an orphaned little girl, whom he defended from a German officer. In the process, the girl, Rachel, discovered the secret of Connor's Immortality. Adopting her as his daughter, Connor decided to return to America and provide her with a proper life. Connor raised Rachel as though she were his own and the two formed a good father-daughter bond. In 1952, Rachel graduated from high school, Connor recording a film of it to keep. In 1963, Connor drove Rachel to the airport, where she left with her lover, Richard, to see Europe. The Kurgan and the Temnotiye Not long before Christmas, Connor was visited by Sgt. Hicks. Before Connor could make up a lie, Hicks quickly told Connor that he was aware of Connor's abilities,''Highlander'' #1 after having seen Connor survive a blast in 1943. Hicks told Connor that someone had been doing experiments to create super-soldiers in the same vein as Connor. He asked if Connor could go on a mission to stop the threat. Connor quickly agreed.''Highlander'' #1 Several weeks later, on January 12, 1964, Connor went to East Berlin to begin his mission. He soon encountered Immortals Tasya Desny and Paul Furio. Despite their hostilities, the three were forced to join together when they felt another Immortal in the cathedral that the super-soldiers were possibly being held in. After easily sneaking into the cathedral, the trio soon found the rumors to be true, seeing super-soldiers in tanks being worked on by Doctor Arman Volkov. They soon found out that the other Immortal they sensed was the Kurgan.''Highlander'' #2 Quickly, the Kurgan released the super-soldiers known as the Temnotiye, who were genetically enhanced and, while they were still mortal, aged at a slower rate compared to a regular Mortal. Connor, Tasya, and Furio were forced to fight off the Temnotiye. While they were able to fend for themselves, the sheer numbers of them caused the trio to start to grow weaker. However, Volkov was able to blow up the church, allowing them to escape with Volkov along with them. Despite their escape, Connor had to comfort Volkov, whose wife and daughter had been killed by the Kurgan and Temnotiye. Connor snuck into the Kurgan's plane to Siberia, with Tasya, Furio, and Volkov on the plane behind them. Inside, Connor challenged the Kurgan, only to quickly lose. When it seemed as though the Kurgan was about to take Connor's head, Connor lunged at him, forcing the both of them out of the plane.''Highlander'' #3 The two continued to fight in the air until landing inside a factory. They fought evenly, until the Kurgan stabbed Connor in the back. As the Kurgan swung his sword back in order to take Connor's head once more, Volkov fired a laser cannon at the Kurgan, forcing him out the window and plummeting him down hundreds of feet below. The Temnotiye were quickly stopped by Soviet officials, who Tasya had been secretly commanding. Disgusted by Tasya's actions, Connor, Furio, and Volkov left without the aid of Soviet officials. Back in New York, Connor gave Furio and Volkov a fond goodbye and entered Nash Antiques to find Rachel, heartbroken after having just broken up with Richard. Connor held Rachel in his arms and told her he loved her.''Highlander'' #4 The Gathering By 1985, Connor had returned to New York City, where he was living with Rachel under the guise of Russell Nash, an antiques dealer. One night while attending a wrestling match in Madison Square Garden, Connor sensed an Immortal close by and left the match. He went to the parking garage where he encountered Immortal Iman Fasil. After some quick pleasantries, the two fought, with each of them hiding in the shadows to attack the other. Despite Fasil temporarily disarming Connor, Connor was able to gain back his sword and slice off Fasil's hand. With no weapon to defend, Connor was able to take Fasil's head and his Quickening. Hearing police arrive to investigate the disturbance, Connor hid his sword in an overhead grating and tried to drive off, only to be arrested. At the station, Connor was questioned on the deaths of Fasil, as well as Immortal Osta Vazilek, who in reality had been killed by the Kurgan several days ago. However, with no evidence to connect him to the killings, Connor was free to go. Returning to Madison Square Garden in order to get Masamune, Connor saw that forensics expert Brenda Wyatt was looking for the blade. Connor followed her to a bar and tried striking up a conversation. Brenda quickly left, but wanting to know more about him, started following Connor. As Connor walked home, he was attacked by the Kurgan. Without Masamune, Connor used a nearby pipe to defend himself. The fight was interrupted when a police helicopter flew by, forcing both men to flee. Brenda went to Nash Antiques to speak with Connor, to which Connor quickly invited her out on a date. After talking to Rachel, Connor went to Brenda's apartment and quickly (and amusingly) saw that Brenda was wired. He soon confronted her, showing that he knew of Brenda's profession. It quickly evolved into an argument and Connor left. The next day, Connor met with Kastagir in Central Park and the two men went out for a drink. The two men went to a bar where they encountered Bedsoe, one of the cops that Connor had met at the police station earlier. The three got drunk, as Connor and Kastagir began reminiscing about their past adventures.Highlander (Deleted Scene) Not long afterwards, Kastagir lost his head after being challenged by the Kurgan. Fortunately, a witness to the scene was able to confirm to the police that Connor was not the headhunter. In his yearly remembrance to Heather, Connor went to a church and lit a candle. His reflection was disturbed by the Kurgan, who gloated about Kastagir's death. He mocked Connor, told him how Ramirez died, and how he raped Heather, thinking she was Ramirez's woman. Connor, with anger in his heart, soon told him that their next meeting would be their last. At Nash Antiques, Brenda confronted Connor, having learnt of Connor's use of fake names. Connor told her about his immortality, stabbing himself to prove it. Connor let down his guard and the two spent that night making love. The following night, the Kurgan kidnapped Brenda, seeing her as a weak point for Connor. Sending in a threat to kill Brenda if he doesn't come, Connor was forced to take his challenge. Before leaving, he gave one final goodbye to Rachel, leaving Nash Antiques to his daughter. Connor followed them to the site, where he and the Kurgan faced each other in deadly combat, with Brenda's life at stake. Seemingly wild with excitement, the Kurgan destroyed everything in his path in a flurry of sparks and flame. Then, without warning, the two warriors crashed through a skylight and landed inside the derelict building. The Kurgan was the first to recover, batting Connor's sword away and readying his blade for the final strike. Brenda came up from behind, bashing the Kurgan over the head with a pipe. The distraction gave Connor the time needed to recover his sword and gather his composure. MacLeod's calmness, maturity, and skill all proved to be superior to the Kurgan's brute strength and rage. After one final strike and seemingly endless silence, the Kurgan's head finally fell from his neck. The Highlander was victorious. While receiving the Kurgan's Quickening, the Kurgan's spirit appeared in Connor's mind. He showed Connor many events in his life, such his growing up, his First Death, and his encounter with many different Immortals.''Highlander Origins: Kurgan'' #1''Highlander Origins: Kurgan'' #2 Connor and Brenda went to Scotland and they eventually married. The two later moved to London, where they established a new branch of Nash Antiques.''Highlander'' #0 **''It is interesting to note that the events depicted in the first film that comprise of these events, actually depict the Gathering, the end of the Game and the claim of the Prize by Connor. However, due to the TV Series ignoring the finality of the first film and allowing its history to occur with its own, but without the Game ending in the story, the events of the first film have been retroactively considered to not depict the final Gathering, but just the final battle between Connor and Kurgan.'' Resurgence of the Temnotiye In 1986, Connor was contacted by Tasya Desny. After saying goodbye to Brenda, Connor traveled to Paris where he met back up with Paul Furio and Arman Volkov. Earlier, Tasya had arrested a man who she soon figured out to be a survivor of the Temnotiye. The prisoner soon escaped and gave a threat to Connor before killing himself. Right afterwards, the four saw on television that a nuclear facility in Chernobyl had been destroyed. Connor knew it marked the resurgence of the Temnotiye and the four went to Russia. On the plane ride there, they were shot down by the Temnotiye. Surviving the crash, Connor, Tasya, and Furio were forced to face against the Temnotiye. However, the Temnotiye quickly escaped, leaving the four to be captured by the KGB. The four were taken into KBG custody and brought in for questioning. Tasya was able to break them all out and they left Moscow on a train headed for Sibera. Unbeknownst to them, one of the Temnotiye was following them. They were able to cross into Siberia without danger. Once of the train, they stole a nearby truck. The Temnotiye that had been following them soon contact the leader who was preparing to strike. In Siberia, the group found the location of the facility and were able to easily go through all traps inside. They soon discovered that the entire mission was just a trap set up by Tasya in order to find the location of the facility. She had required Volkov to complete his work on the Temnotiye as well as kill the two Immortals who could stand in her way. She was planning on using the Temnotiye in order to win The Game. Furio sacrificed himself to Tasya in order to provide a distraction for Connor, who was able to fight the Temnotiye. He was able to kill the reaming agents, including the Leader by stabbing him in the stomach. With the Temnotiye Leader dead, Connor was able to take Tasya's soon afterwards. In Lodon, Connor said his final goodbyes to Volkov, the two of them being the only survivors of the experience. Returning to Nash Antiques, Connor greeted Brenda with a kiss. One Year of Love On December 31, 1986, Connor and Brenda went to a New Year's Eve party, where they met up with Duncan. Duncan and Connor proceeded to tell Brenda some of their old stories and happily welcomed 1987. As they were leaving, Brenda was accidentally hit by a car. They rushed to the hospital where Doctor Lansing told Connor that Brenda had suffered head trauma and was to be treated by a neurosurgeon. As Brenda was in surgery, Connor requested to Duncan that, if Brenda didn't live, he would take his head. Duncan refused and Connor began walking the hospital halls. There, Connor saw visions of Yung Dol Kim, Kastagir, Heather, Sarah, Cavanaugh, and Ramirez, who began to haunt him. Doctor Lansing then told him that the surgery was a success and Brenda was expected to make a full recovery. Relieved, he went to her bedside and then later apologized to Duncan. A week later, Brenda was able to leave the hospital and Connor was able to finally wish his wife a true happy new year. Dark Quickening On February 20, Connor had finally started to feel the Kurgan's influence take him over. He found a nearby Immortal, Catherine Curtis, and quickly challenged her. He was able to easily take her head, with the Quickening soon bringing out another immortal who quickly attacked him. The Immortal, a friend or possible lover of Curtis, sought revenge but Connor quickly took his head and his Quickening as well. Connor was able to take control of his mind again and ran back home to tell Duncan about his misdeeds.''Highlander'' #6 Four days later, Connor went on a picnic with Brenda, Rachel, and Duncan. While sparring with Duncan, Connor grew angry and tried to take Duncan's head. Brenda and Rachel were able to stop him, allowing Connor to gain his senses. Right afterwards, they were tranquilized and Connor was imprisoned by Immortal Gordon Byrne. Connor was then tortured by Byrne, who wanted to see how strong Connor's Dark Quickening had become. As he was being tortured, Connor's darkness grew until he was released and forced to attack Duncan.''Highlander'' #7 After a fight, Duncan was able to tranquilize Connor and put him into the care of Fitzcairn on Holy Ground. Alone, Connor was forced to face the Kurgan inside his mind.''Highlander'' #8 The Kurgan's apparition taunted Connor and told him that he was bound to stay evil. Despite this, Connor was able realize who he was once more. With Connor's spirit in control again, he was able to purge the Kurgan out his psyche. With Connor's mind returned to normal, he fought against Byrne and took his head. Everything cleared up, Duncan left Connor to be tended to by Rachel and Brenda.''Highlander'' #9 Loss In 1987, while driving in Scotland, Connor and Brenda were involved in a highway accident. Brenda died on the scene, while Connor walked away without a scratch on him. With Brenda's death, Connor was left a widower once more. In 1988, Connor adopted a Moroccan boy named John. They settled in Marrakesh, and thanks to John, Connor was able to be in peace. Headhunting In 1992, Connor was following Immortal Slan Quince, who had hunted and killed Immortals and their loved ones for a living. Quince's next target was Connor's clansmen Duncan, who had "retired" from The Game and was living with mortal Tessa Noël. After a first failed confrontation between Duncan and Slan, Connor tried to convince Duncan to return to The Game to help the forces of good defeat the forces of evil and prevent The Prize from falling into the wrong hands.The Gathering After a training session with Connor, Tessa told them that Slan had called to challenge Duncan. Connor punched Duncan out, trying to take his cousin's place in fighting Slan. Connor fought and was about to defeat Slan, until Slan had used dirty play to stop him, forcing him down the river below. In a rage, Duncan was able to defeat and take Slan's head. Afterwards, Duncan jumped into the river below and helped Connor out. With Slan dead, Connor left Duncan and Tessa to pursue his own path, and returned to his home in Marakesh, Morocco, and his son, John. *''Many fans have proposed that Slan Quince might have been a member of Jacob Kell's Posse, but that has never been confirmed by the producers or director.'' The Sorcerer In 1994, while riding with John, Connor became aware of Kane's resurgence after sensing the Quickening of Senghis Khan at the hands of Kane himself. Knowing the dangers he would soon face, he left John in the hands of his friend, Jack Donovan, and proceeded to New York City once more. Only moments after arriving, Connor was attacked by a barrio street gang, shot, and left for dead. When rushed to a hospital, an irate doctor had him confined in the psyche ward after Connor tried to fight his way off the gurney. With help from a fellow patient, Connor distracted the guards and slipped away. While walking through the halls of the hospital, Connor sensed Kane's other pupil, Khabul Khan, and despite being unarmed, used a trick he learned from Nakano and easily disarmed and beheaded Khabul. Returning to Nash Antiquities, and going by the name of Russell Nash once more, Connor found himself facing inquiries from NYPD Lt. John Stenn, who was still pursuing "Russell Nash" for his alleged involvement in the beheadings of 1985. While training at a nearby community center and shrine with his friend Charlie, Connor met Dr. Alex Johnson, an archaeologist who excavated Nakano's cave and accidentally unleashed Kane, who also looked exactly like Sarah Barrington. Before much could be said, Kane arrived to challenge him. Despite Connor's warnings about fighting on Holy Ground, Kane attacked. Event though Connor easily fought him off, a final blow shattered the Masamune's blade and, for fighting on Holy Ground, a gust of wind shattered the windows. Kane soon ran away, but not before announcing his intention to kill Connor. Hoping to repair his sword, Connor returned to his old home in Glencoe where he attempted to forge a new blade using his equipment that had been buried there centuries ago. Despite his best efforts, the materials he had were not up to the task. He was about to give up when Alex arrived with a block of quality steel from Nakano's cave. With the new metal, Connor quickly forged a new blade for the Masamune and trained in the same way that Ramirez had trained with him four-and-a-half centuries ago. Alex learned of Connor's immortality and the two fell in love. Connor soon learned that Kane had tricked John into coming to see him in New York. When he rushed back to NYC to intercept his foster son, he was arrested and taken for questioning by Stenn and his officers. By the time Connor had argued his way out of police headquarters, Kane had kidnapped John and was holding him as a shield. Despite this handicap, Connor accepted Kane's challenge. The two met in a Jersey oil refinery and Connor was forced to fight his way through Kane's illusions. After being stabbed by Connor, Kane was able to take a hold of the Masamune, forcing Connor to fight unarmed. Connor was able to get a hold of the Masamune once more and proceeded to fight Kane one-on-one. The two each held their own, but in the end Connor was able to take Kane's head. With Alex and John now at his side, Connor could finally be a family man for the first time in his entire life. Connor's peace would not last, however. Shortly afterward, both Alex and John end up dead, presumably because of Jacob Kell. It is unknown how their deaths occurred, but whatever had occurred that brought forth their end, it had a devastating effect on Connor, who delved in deep mourning over their loss, and shortly returned to New York to see Rachel. **''Although no explicit reference to them was made in Highlander: Endgame about their possible deaths by Jacob Kell, fans speculate that Alex and John are among the many loved ones of Connor's that Kell had killed over the years, considering how they're both absent in the time frame of that film, and Connor's reference to Duncan that he's the only one left to care about implies that they were both dead by that point.'' Back in New York, a mourning Connor met back up with Duncan, with the intent of telling him to watch over Rachel as he left for spiritual rediscovery. Before much could be done, Rachel was killed when Nash Antiques was destroyed by an explosion (years later, both Connor and Duncan Macleod would later learn the explosion was caused by Jacob Kell). Rachel's death added to Connor's turmoil, and caused him to go into a deep despair. After telling Duncan and Methos, Connor abandoned his ties to the world and entered into a self-imposed exile at the Sanctuary. Endgame A decade after being in Sanctuary, Kell tracked down its location and attacked it, slaughtering all Immortals except Connor. Sometime later, Connor met up with Duncan, who had gone to the cemetery where he though Connor had been buried in. The two were then approached by Jacob Kell and Kate, both of whom were angry at the MacLeods for very different reasons. Kell taunted Connor about the deaths of his mother and Rachel, hoping to make Connor angrier. The two left Holy Ground and began to fight one another, Kell being able to easily wound Connor. He let Connor live, wanting to make him suffer until they were the only two remaining Immortals. After exchanging a few words with Duncan, Connor departed. Later, Connor confronted Duncan on the rooftop of the hotel Duncan was staying at. The two began talking about life and Connor's loss of hope. Connor then began fighting Duncan, telling him that neither of them could defeat Kell alone. Connor wanted to give Duncan his head so that Duncan could be strong enough to kill Kell. Duncan refused but Connor continued to strike, forcing Duncan to defend. Duncan took the upper hand but told Connor he would not kill him. Duncan tried to leave but Connor charged at him and forced Duncan into the unstoppable move that he taught him in Italy over 370 years ago. Knowing he could not stop it, Duncan said his goodbyes and then took Connor's head, receiving his Quickening. Legacy Connor's Quickening gave Duncan enough power to match Kell. After a long fight, Kell pushed Duncan over the limit, even being able to defeat Connor's unstoppable move. Before Kell could take Duncan's head, Connor's spirit was able to help Duncan compose himself, and restore his emotional frailty. With this, Duncan was able to finally take Kell's head and victoriously receive his Quickening. With Kell dead, Duncan flew Connor's body to Scotland, where he buried him next to Heather. Looking at Connor's grave, he hoped Connor had finally found peace. In 2008, Duncan fought once again with Pieter Gatlin, an Immortal he hadn't seen for 30 years but had up until that time fought against him once every ten years, with Duncan always surviving narrowly. During their fight, Duncan realized the lesson he had tried to teach Duncan about the importance of the Quickening and the wonder of their existence within the universe, and explained to Gatlin, before finally defeating him.The Lesson Again in 2008, Duncan fought Immortal Justino Alberez and accidentally killed him on Holy Ground. The act caused many deceased Immortals to return to life, including Connor and the Kurgan. Connor offered the Kurgan his head and caused the Kurgan to go through a Light Quickening. With the Kurgan in a pure mindset, Duncan was able to take the Kurgan's head''Kurgan Rising'' In 2012, Connor's spirit had already been able to communicate with Duncan on a regular basis. Duncan found it strange considering that, while he had interacted with the spirits of friends before, Connor had been in his mind far longer.''Highlander'' #10 Duncan ended up participating in a mission to stop The Eye, a secret cult preparing for the end of the world. While fighting Immortal Nibila, Duncan temporarily died and was visited by Connor's spirit. Connor informed him of the current situation until Duncan resurrected.''Highlander'' #11 Later, Duncan was fighting an Immortal Frenchman near nuclear bombs. Connor appeared to Duncan again and advised him to not take the Frenchman's head, as the Quickening would detonate the bombs. However, with everyone clear, Duncan went against his cousin's advise and took the Frenchman's head, causing the bombs to explode. Three months later, Duncan, Joe Dawson, and Methos went to Scotland to give Connor a proper funeral and say their final farewells.''Highlander'' #12 Personality MacLeod was a serious player of the Game, respecting its rules and considered one of the best warriors ever, usually being one step ahead of his opponent. Unlike Duncan, Connor keeps his thoughts and feelings to himself, although he will occasionally let loose a smile or his trademark staccato laugh. Heather MacLeod Heather was Connor's first and most beloved wife, who was present at the death of Ramírez, and was raped by the Kurgan, which she never revealed to Connor. There were recurring instances of Heather's depression at Connor's Immortality during her life. Connor remained with Heather until her natural death and was so disillusioned that he abandoned his beloved Scotland and began wandering the world. However, Connor never forgot Heather, and continued to honor her memory until his own death, always lightning a candle to her memory every year on her birthday. After he died in 2004, he was laid alongside her by his clansman, Duncan. He had also removed the sword and replaced it with a tombstone that read their names, instead, although by 2012 it seemed that the sword had been restored in the same position that Connor had placed it at, about 425 years ago. Duncan MacLeod Connor was regarded by his pupil and lifelong friend Duncan MacLeod as one of the greatest Immortals out there, and he held the highest respect for him. Connor taught Duncan how and why to live as an Immortal, and because of that, Duncan felt he owed him a lot. Though they didn't see each other a lot in the last years of his life, they were very close and their friendship was as strong as it had always been for the nearly 350 years they knew each other. Their relationship was like a father and son, or brother to brother. Duncan often wondered how different his life would have been if Connor hadn't been there to find him in Gren Fruin all those years ago, scared and unsure as he was of his Immortality. Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez "Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez," original name Tak Ne, was one of the most legendary and greatest of the Immortals. By 1541, at the age of 2,437 years old, he was living in Spain, working as the Chief Metallurgist to King Charles V under the name of "Ramírez." He sought out Connor MacLeod and took him under his wing, teaching him the Rules of the Immortals. Most importantly, he warned him of The Kurgan, who gave him his First Death, and prepared him for it, believing that Connor would be the one to end his reign of terror. Connor and Ramirez enjoyed a good friendship, rising from father-son to equals. Although their training lasted for a very short time, Ramirez left an indelible impression on the young Highlander: a taste of the theatrical, the wonder of the world beyond Scotland, and most of all, the connection between "all living things." Ramirez asked Connor to leave Heather, to save him from the pain of her inevitable loss from old age. Connor refused to do so. In 1542, while Connor was away hunting, the Kurgan returned. Ramirez, although leaving a permanent scar in Kurgan's neck, lost the fight, and died at the hands of the Kurgan. Connor buried Ramírez next to his home in Glencoe and, after Heather died, he used his own broadsword as Heather's grave marker, and he began using his mentor's katana, a tribute to Ramirez. In 1985, Connor finally defeated The Kurgan, in a fitting legacy for the sword ending the life of its slain master's decapitator. However, the katana was destroyed in 1994, by Kane, in a ferocious fight in a Buddhist Shrine in New York. MacLeod retreated, and recreated the blade on his own, leaving the handle the same, as a continuing tribute to his old mentor. Sunda Kastagir Kastagir was an ancient African Immortal who befriended MacLeod in the 1700s. They fought together during the American War of Independence. The last time they meet each other before The Gathering is in 1897 in South Africa where Connor was a British soldier who was caught by The Zulus. Kastagir helped his friend escape. He was one of MacLeod's best friends. The Kurgan The Kurgan was Connor MacLeod's archenemy, and his greatest opponent. After killing his Beduin mentor, Kurgan began having visions of his future life, and one of the events depicted in those visions involved a young Connor MacLeod killing him in a bloody struggle. Although the Highlander had not been born yet, Kurgan's quest for him had lasted for a long time, before eventually meeting him in 1536, and triggering his Immortality. In 1985, he resumed his journey to destroy MacLeod, and after learning that the woman he raped following Ramirez's death was actually Connor's wife, Heather, he went on to kidnap Brenda Wyatt to ensure he had the hold over MacLeod, and forced him to fight him. However, the Highlander was still victorious, and The Kurgan was defeated by him, just as his visions had warned him. During the final Quickening, Kurgan's life experience flashed before Connor's eyes, finally learning why was Kurgan obsessed with him at that time of his life. Jacob Kell Jacob Kell was a clansman of Connor's and his childhood friend. He was also a Pre-Immortal. He had been adopted by a priest and grew up to be a religious man following his father's footsteps. When Connor came back to life after his death in the battle against the Clan Fraser, Kell believed Connor had been possessed by The Devil and wished to burn him. However, Connor was just expelled from the clan. Years later, he was part of a group that planned an ambush on Connor luring him to Glenfinnan to save his mother who had been sentenced to be burned alive for giving birth to The Devil. Ignoring Connor's pleas, he incarcerated him and burned his mother. Enraged, Connor escaped and killed Kell and his father. Kell would later come back to life and start a personal vendetta against Connor, killing Rachel Ellenstein along the way. Being, according to The Watchers record, the most powerful Immortal alive, his next target was Duncan MacLeod. Yet Connor anticipated him and offered his head to Duncan, who after some reluctance beheaded Connor. Connor's subconscious within Duncan would be instrumental in killing Kell. Connor MacLeod in The Game Connor's life, unlike Duncan's, was not as well documented, and so many of the Immortals that Connor killed have been unidentified. However, at the time of his death, Connor was shown to have taken more heads than his kinsman, at 262. The following is a list of his known Quickenings: *Iman Fasil, 1985 (''Highlander'') *The Kurgan, 1985 (''Highlander'') *Tasya Desny, 1986 (''Highlander: The Coldest War'') *Catherine Curtis, 1987 (''Highlander: Dark Quickening'') *Unidentified Immortal, 1987 (''Highlander: Dark Quickening'') *Gordon Byrne, 1987 (''Highlander: Dark Quickening'') *Khabul Khan, 1994 (''Highlander: The Final Dimension'') *Kane, 1994 (''Highlander: The Final Dimension'') Watchers A list of all of Connor's known Watchers: Miscellaneous Information * Alexis Denisoff, Gary Daniels, Anthony De Longis, James Horan, Alistair Duncan, and Geraint Wyn Davies were in the running for the role of Connor MacLeod when the character was slated to be the lead in the TV series * Connor MacLeod was originally going to be the main character in Highlander: The Series. However, when Adrian Paul was cast, he asked the producers to create a new character so as not to have any comparison to Lambert, and to be able to develop his own characterization. As a result, Duncan MacLeod was created. * Christopher Lambert reprised his role as Connor MacLeod in the pilot episode "The Gathering." Since then he has not appeared in any other episodes of the series. This is because, in reality, the Lambert usually doesn't do television. His appearance in the pilot marked his first and only appearance in an American TV series up until 2012, when he guest starred on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NCIS:_Los_Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles]. * The character of Connor MacLeod is divided between many separate continuities (as detailed above). He was killed in ''Highlander: Endgame'' (by Duncan MacLeod), and ''Highlander: The Animated Series'' (by Kortan), but is still alive in terms of the original movie (and second movie, and arguably the third movie), and the final immortal. While in the first three movies Connor MacLeod was the main hero, and therefore the most likely to be the last of the Immortals; in the other continuities (namely the TV Series continuity and the Animated Series continuity) he is just a charismatic secondary character who eventually loses his head. The origin of the character basically remains the same in all continuities (though ''Highlander II: The Quickening'' includes an added twist to it), but the timelines differ once Heather, Connor's first wife, dies in the late 1580s * It is stated that the TV series/ Highlander: Endgame's Connor, the original Highlander's Connor, the animated's Connor, and Highlander II's Connor are different versions of Connor MacLeod and these versions are from different parallel universes. * The original Highlander's Connor is from the original universe. The Highlander II's Connor is from the Highlander II's universe. The TV series/ Highlander: Endgame's Connor is from Duncan's universe. * It is stated that the original Highlander's Connor is still alive while the other versions of Connor are dead. Highland II's Connor is also alive. * Interestingly, the comic-book series, which follows the events of Connor's life as decided by the TV Series, had incorporated several elements from the third film into that timeline, thus making ''Highlander: The Final Dimension'' part of the show's timeline, even though that wasn't the original intention. The film itself follows the original film's storyline following Connor's claim of the Prize, and again has Connor win the Prize at the end of the film. However, with the comic-book making numerous references to it, and because fans in general don't view the first and third film as a timeline of their own, it is now mostly regarded as part of the TV Series timeline. *In TV Series continuity, there was a secret organization known as The Watchers. In the Watcher Chronicles CD-ROM supplement, a few Watchers were attributed to Connor. It's briefly mentioned in ''Highlander: Endgame'' that, somewhere in his life, Connor met Methos and The Watchers, and he later joined their Sanctuary. It is questionable whether he joined it of his free will (knowing what he would enter or not), or whether he entered The Sanctuary compelled by outside force. Quotes *"I'm Connor MacLeod of The Clan MacLeod." *"You look like a woman, you stupid haggis!" *"If it came down to us two, would you take my head?" *"Whatever you say, Jack. You're the master race." *"It seems like 100 years." *"I'm Immortal". *"Love is for poets." *"It's a kind of Magic!" *"I cannot die." *"I'm Connor MacLeod. Same Clan. Different vintage." *"Do you think we ever lived like this, like a tribe, together with a common language, a reason and a name for each living thing ? Did we once belong somewhere, a time, a place, however briefly ?" *"As long as I can remember knowing you you've had all the fun and most of the good women." *"Come on. That was nearly one hundred and sixty years ago." *"There's a fresh breeze blowing off the loch. The glen is snowy and cold. It's the most glorious sight on Earth. I've found no place to match it in four hundred years." *"In the days before memory, there were The Immortals. We were with you then, and we are with you now. We are driven by the endless fight to survive in a Game which knows no limits of time or place. We are the seeds of legend, but our true origin are unknown. We simply are." *"Once, a very long time ago, I was a Highlander. Born of this land and like this land: Immortal." *"Life brings hope and pain, but revenge never brings redemption." *"Nice to see you, Kurgan. Who cuts your hair?" Appearances Movies *''Highlander'' *''Highlander: The Final Dimension'' *''Highlander: Endgame'' The TV Series *"The Gathering" *"The Watchers"'' '' *"The Fighter"'' '' *"Prodigal Son"'' '' *"Line Of Fire"'' '' *"Courage" *"Homeland" *"Till Death"'' (Deleted Scene) '' *"Prophecy"'' '' *"The End of Innocence"'' '' *"Archangel"'' '' *"Black Tower"'' '' Comics *Highlander (monthly series) #0-#9 *''Highlander (monthly series) #10-#12 *Highlander: Way of the Sword'' #1-4 *''Highlander Origins: The Kurgan'' #2 Novels *''The Element of Fire'' *''Scotland the Brave'' *''Measure of a Man'' *''The Path'' *''White Silence'' The Audio Series *''The Lesson'' *''Love and Hate '' *''Kurgan Rising'' External links *Connor Macleod Homepage - A Timeline of Connor MacLeod's Life References }} fr:Connor MacLeod Category:Immortals Category:Beheaded by Duncan MacLeod Category:Deceased individuals